Junjo (corazon puro)
by jigoku0198
Summary: Yazumi una estudiante de bachillerato/preparatoria la cual una noche conoce a amaimon un chico el cual le cambiaría la vida por completo. Aunque para ella él es un total desconocido lo cual para amaimon es todo lo contrario. Con el pasar del tiempo se van revelando secretos que tienen que ver con el reencuentro de yazumi y amaimon.
1. Chapter 1

Mientras la noche cubría con su manto obscuro al mundo, una inocente chica buscaba motivos para sonreír y ser feliz, mientras la tristeza y la confusión reinaban en la mente de aquella pobre, la noche se hacía más obscura y fría con el pasar del tiempo, de pronto frente a ella paso un chico, que rápidamente atrajo su mirada, el volvió su mirada hacia ella y la miro fijamente y le sonrió, al ocurrir esto su tierno rostro se tiño de rojo.

El chico se le acerco lentamente y le pregunto –**¿qué****haces tan sola en una noche tan fría como esta?**-

Ella lo miro y le contesto con una lenta y tierna voz –**¿solo busco algo****… ****y tú****que haces vagando por la calle a tan altas horas?**-

Él le sonrió y le dijo –**busco a alguien****… ****especial****…**-

Ella le pregunto algo preocupada –**¿se perdió****alguien a quien tú****quieres mucho?**-

Y el seriamente le dijo –**no en realidad****… ****solo que a la persona que busco****… ****es a ti****…**-

Asustada le dijo- **¿qué? Eso no puede ser posible****…****¡yo no te conozco y tú****a mí****tampoco!**-

El con una sonrisa burlesca le contesto –**eso es lo que tú****crees****… ****yo te conozco más de lo crees**-

Algo molesta le dijo –¡**¡déjate de bromas!**-

Él se le acercó y le dijo al oído –**yo soy a quien has estado esperando****…**-.

Luego de eso ella despertó en su cuarto desconcertada y algo confundido se preguntaba si había sido un sueño o había sido real después de no encontrar respuesta a sus incógnitas decidió alistarse para ir a estudiar.

A mitad de camino sintió que alguien la vigilaba volvió la mirada y dio media vuelta, al hacer eso quedo frente a frente de un chico, apenada levanto la mirada para ver el rostro de aquel chico, cuando termino de levantar su mirada se dio cuenta que era el chico de la noche anterior, sonrojo y agacho su cabeza.

El peliverde le dijo –**¿me recuerdas verdad?**-

Asustada pensó -***entonces no estaba soñando****…****él es real****…*******-

Él le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro –**si****… ****soy real****…**-

Asustada y sin palabras se alejó y lo miro confundida, él le dijo –**no me temas solo porque acerté****a tu pregunta**-

Le sonrió, ella aun algo confundida y asustada le pregunto –**¿quién eres?**-

Se le acercó y le contesto seriamente –**mi nombre es****… ****amaimon**-

Sonrió y dijo –**pero todos me conocen como el rey demonio de la tierra, tus eres****… ****Yazumi ¿verdad?**-

Distraída en el rostro del peliverde contesto –**si soy Yazumi**-

Ignorando la procedencia de como el sabia su nombre y también por qué lo llamaban "rey demonio de la tierra", Yazumi siguió platicando con amaimon, ella pregunto –**¡oye! ¿Porque te vistes así?-**

El contesto –**esta es mi ropa diaria por decirlo así, y tu ¿porque vestida con esa ropa tan desalentadora y descolorida?**-

Ella riendo dijo –**¿es mi uniforme para la escuela, y porque te vistes tan extravagante?-**

El serio y con cara de niño inocente le dijo –**la extravagante eres tú, yo estoy vestido normal****…**-

Ella solo rio, entonces él le dijo-**nos vemos****… ****Yazumi****…**-

Ella al volver su mirada para despedirse ya no lo encontró, siguió su camino preguntándose, ¿cómo había sido posible que desapareciera tan rápido?, pero luego Yazumi decidió ignorar todo y decidió solo pensar en cómo es que un chico tan "extraño" le atraía tanto a pesar de que no lo conocía muy bien y comenzó a describirla en su mente y buscar una respuesta –¿**será****su rostro? ¿Su voz, su manera de hablar? Sus gestos?...**- sonrió y siguió pensativa, el tiempo paso rápido debido a que solo pensaba en amaimon, el día se fue y el sol callo y junto a el acabo un aburrido día de estudio, Yazumi se dirigió a su casa, al llegar a su casa fue a su cuarto tiro su bolsón y se acostó en su cama, luego de descansar un poco se levantó y se cambió de ropa al terminar de cambiarse escucho un ruido que provenía de la ventana, volvió su mirada y miro a amaimon quien estaba fuera de su cuarto sonriéndole desde afuera de su ventana.

Yazumi solo lo miro fijamente, y él le dijo aun sonriendo –**déjame entrar no seas mala hace mucho frio**-

Ella se acercó y abrió al ventana, y le pregunto –**¿qué****haces afuera de mi ventana?-**

Él le contesto seriamente –**solo quería verte****…** -

Ella sonrojo y dio media vuelta y se dirigió a sentarse en su cama, y le dijo a amaimon –**o****… ****ok pue****…****des sentarte****… ****si quieres****…**- encontró

Amaimon se acercó y se sentó a su lado, todo quedo en un incómodo silencio, entonces amaimon empezó a ver todo, se levantó, y comenzó a revisar todo como un niño curioso.

Empezó a preguntarle cosas a Yazumi –**¿qué****es esto?**-

Ella contesto –**es un manga**-

-**¿qué****es un manga?**-

-**es un libro**-

-**mm****… ****ok**-

Entonces amaimon comenzó a revisar el manga, mientras lo miraba encontró algo que no entendía y le pregunto a Yazumi –**¿qué****es lo que están haciendo ellos?**-

Y le señalo el dibujo, entonces Yazumi nerviosa y sonrojada contesto –**ellos están****… ****están****… ****besándose****…**-

Amaimon sin comprender siguió preguntando –**¿besándose que es eso? ¿Porque lo hacen? ¿Es divertido?**-

Yazumi abrumada por sus preguntas, le contesto –**es algo que hacen las personas que se quieren, y****… ****ya no preguntes**-

Amaimon aun sin entender le pregunto –**y ¿cómo se besa?**-

Amaimon la miro con una cara llena de inocencia, y Yazumi se sonrojo y le dijo –**no****… ****no te diré…¡no creo que no sepas!**-

Amaimon se la acerco y le dijo –**no se****… ****ya que no me quieres decir, lo descubriré****por mí****mismo****…**-

Se le acerco lentamente, sin decir ni una sola palabra amaimon la beso… Yazumi solamente se dejó llevar por el momento y sin poner oposición siguió besando a amaimon.

Al terminar el beso amaimon se apartó de Yazumi y le dijo con una cara seria –**se siente bien conocer cosas nuevas, mm****… ****lo hare de nuevo**-

Yazumi se quedó quieta sin palabras mientras el peliverde se le acercaba lentamente, al momento en que sus labios quedaron a milímetros uno del otro, ambos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos, amaimon la tomo por la cintura y la beso lentamente, entonces Yazumi sintió que su corazón se aceleró y empezó a sentir como si el tiempo avanzara más lento, amaimon se detuvo, Yazumi se alejó y ambos quedaron en silencio viendo a lados contrarios.

Amaimon sonrió y dijo -**nada mal para ser mi primer intento**-

Y comenzó a reírse nerviosamente, Yazumi al ver que él estaba nervioso solo rio y volvió a sentarse en la cama, y le pregunto a amaimon -**¡oye! Tengo una duda****…****¿de dónde eres?**-

El contesto –**mm****… ****etto****… ****yo soy de gehena****…**-

Yazumi le contesta –**mm... ni idea****…**-

Entonces amaimon sonríe y sigue viendo el cuarto de Yazumi y le dice –**es tarde Yazumi****… ****debo irme****…**-

Yazumi algo insegura solo mira como el peliverde se va acercando a la ventana para partir, cuando Yazumi decide detenerlo, su madre la llama

- **Yazumi es hora de dormir**-

Ella vuelve su mirada hacia la puerta y luego rápidamente vuelve a ver hacia la ventana… y ve que amaimon ya no estaba, Yazumi se acuesta y se duerme mirando la ventana…


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente, primer día de vacaciones, Yazumi había decidido ir a divertirse con sus amigas Kanako, Mizuki, Sakura y Sora, iban a encontrarse en las piscinas, al llegar a las piscinas comenzaron a platicar y contar de cómo les iba en la escuela, como estaban de salud, etc. Luego comenzaron a hablar del chico que les gustaba, cuando le preguntaron a Yazumi ella les contesto

-**no es un chico****… ****muy usual o normal****…**-

Sus amigas le preguntaron qué porque decía es, ella con un suspiro les dijo –**es que él es****…****único, es****… ****especial**-

Sus amigas empezaron a preguntarles más y más hasta que Yazumi decidió ya no contestar. Al regresar a su casa fue recordando todo lo que había hablado con amaimon y mientras recordaba, se preguntó porque él le había dicho que lo conocían por "el rey demonio de la tierra", y se propuso preguntarle el próximo día que se vieran, al llegar a su casa, saludo a su madre, fue a cenar y luego fue y se acostó en su cama muy exhausta por el día que había pasado, al día siguiente despertó feliz, se arregló y decidió ir a pasear al parque. Salió de su casa algo tarde un poco antes de que el sol se ocultara, se fue caminando lento y relajadamente, sin sentir el tiempo llego al parque, camino por un rato mientras esperaba que callera el sol, cuando la obscuridad se había apoderado de todo lo que estaba frente a sus ojos se sentó en una banca la cual, al sentarse se quedó admirando el bello ambiente que la noche otorgaba al mundo con su obscuridad profunda y fría aunque a la vez hermosa y maravillosa junto a la luz de la luna que le daba ese toque perfecto al paisaje.

mientras ella soñaba despierta en el parque desolado escucho que algo se movía en las ramas del árbol que estaba detrás de ella, volvió su mirada para descubrir que era y cuando subió su mirada hacia las ramas algo salto rápidamente de ellas, luego de eso sintió como alguien se le acercaba de frente, regreso su mirada hacia al frente algo asustada y quedo frente a frente con el peliverde en el que había pensado tanto, sonrojo y quedo inmóvil apreciando los hermosos y brillantes ojos verdes que resaltaban gracias a la obscuridad de la noche, con el silencio que otorgaba el momento se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones junto a sus respiraciones que tocaban una melodía serena y romántica que hacía que el peliverde se acercara inconscientemente a la pelirroja que solo estaba esperando que sus labios se juntaran para sentir el calor y la suavidad al besarlos lentamente. Después de unos minutos eternos y desesperantes por fin se juntaron ambos labios, haciendo que el tiempo de espera valiera la pena… luego de desahogar sus sentimientos en un largo beso.

Luego Amaimon se sentó en cuclillas para ver de quedar a la altura de Yazumi él se quedó unos segundos admirando el bello rostro de la pelirroja el cual tenía un color carmesí en las mejías, lo cual la hacía verse adorable… Amaimon se levantó, y le extendió la mano a Yazumi y le dijo.

-**Ven****… ****Quiero mostrarte algo****…**-.

Yazumi asintió con la cabeza y con una sonrisa tomo la mano de Amaimon, caminaron un par de minutos agarrados de la mano, por cada segundo que pasaba el rubor en la cara de Yazumi iba aumentando considerablemente, al cabo de unos segundos Amaimon le dijo.

-**Cierra los ojos****…** -

Yazumi obediente los cerro, amaimon camino hasta quedar atrás de Yazumi, y le dijo al oído con un breve susurro.

-**No los abras por nada del mundo-mientras la cargaba en sus brazos-**.

De la nada Yazumi sintió una brisa muy fuerte...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(/w\) en el primero ni siquiera comente jeje. :'3 juro que con solo un review me siento feliz ;w; es mi primer review gracias Eragon me subes el animo. bueno luego del momento gay ^^ aquí dejo el segundo cap espero les guste beshos y abrazhos (=^3^=)/


End file.
